Pokesquad: Pokemon's Greatest Team (2014 TV Series)
Overview Taking place after Seven Suitors, the Pokemon World was destroyed, Ash, Misty, Brock, James, May, Cilan, Tracey, Iris, and Dawn were chosen by the Great Rift, a living portal that sent them to a whole new world of New Avalon. Ash is mutated into a Pokeman similar to Mewtwo called Ashemis Prime, Misty is mutated into Statrfire- later Star Prime and becomes Ash's wife, Brock mutates into the Second Mr. Fantastic, James into the new Joker, May becomes Raven, Cilan into the massive Chimera, Tracey into the quick Streak, Iris into Color Girl, Dawn becomes the half human, half Dragon, Jinx, and Max becomes Mr. Sinister's Son Power Bend. They vow to protect their new home Pokopulis, from the forces of Man-Dragon. Title Card: They lost the world they once had....now, they are protecting it. Characters Pokesquad Ash Ketchum/ Ashemis Prime - Leader of the Pokesquad! Misty Ketchum/ Star-Prime/ Star-Dragon - Second in Command and wife of Ash! Brock Richards/ Mr. Fantastic - Medical Officer James Naiper/ Joker - Inventor May & Max Roth / Raven & Powerbend - Siblings and the Mindbender & Guide Tracey Sketchit/ Streak - Daredevil Cilan Morse/ Chimera - Enforcer Dawn Simmons/ Jinx - Tracker and heart of the team, and Man-Dragon's sister Iris Jane/ Color-Girl - Watcher Monty Potter/ Wolverine - Investigater Tim Jones/ Fireheart - pilot Odette Swan/ The Swan - Negotiater Rocky Sullivan/ Anti-Matter-Boy - Chemist Percepticons Gary Oak/ Gelvarod - Leader of the Percepticons Daisy Kom'Andar Oak/ Blackfire Maximus - Second in command, sister of Star-Prime, and wife of Gelvarod Jeff "Elm" Hubinder/ Cyber - Hacker Robert E. Conrad/ Dr. Unkown - Scientist Harley Squidarius/ Dr. Crayfish - Mystic Dario Manx/ Regidon - Enforcer Rafe Jones/ Aratron - Bountyhunter Cynatron - Decoder Von Phrokon - Warrior Cyberdon - Weaponsman Thurg - Infiltrater Quake - Brawler Alter - Spy General Sokah/ Spider - Mercenary Other heroes and villains D.W.A.R.F. - One of the first Pokesquad allies! Project Unicorn Project Harpy Russia's Finest Z.I.N.C. Davey Jones Crew Creatures Pokemon Dragons Seacreatures Dinosaurs Aliens Great Beasts Vehicles Poke-Mobile Beldum Carrier Braviary Jets Percepti-Crushers Locations Sarcania Pokopulis Kirakia Dragon Mountain Water Workers Factory Items Crystal Blade Draconis Amulet Pendent of Time Episodes Series overview Season 1: 2014 (Pokesquad's beginning) Season 2 (Age of the Empire) Season 3 (Secrets about the Squad) Season 4 (Dark Master's Return) Season 5 (Stories of The Past) Season 6 (Kyreum Rises) Season 7 (Queen Skellina's reign in the Percepticons) Special Cast Main Cast Matthew Broderick - Ash Ketchum/ Ashemis Prime Jodi Benson - Misty Ketchum/ Star-Prime/Star-Dragon Robin Williams - Brock Richards/ Mr. Fantastic II Martin Short - James Naiper/ Joker Tara Strong - May Roth/ Raven, Abigail Stone, Mandarain, Zoey, Princess Shonicah, Dr. Briana X-Star Fred Tatasciore - Cilan Morse/Chimera, Manticore, Chameleon Monster, S.T. Pegasus, Scorp, Cutter, Lord Zooa, Mogulites, Anomon (Fire Head) Steven Blum - Tracey Sketchit/ Streak, Hydra, Mumerah, D.I.N.X., Barracuda, Cheif Roy Manthis Chiara Zanni - Dawn Simmons/ Jinx Will Friedle - Max Roth/ Powerbend, Sonic Ping Tim Curry - Gelvarod, Lord Karn Angelina Jolie - Blackfire Maximus, Dr. Britney Zylene David Thewlis - Cyber Gary Oldman - Dr. Unkown Brian Drummond - Dr. Crayfish, Dark Rider Kevin Michael Richardson - Regidon, Zuniceratops, Minotaur, Pyron, Blaze Hunk, The Unth, King Gear, General Creevious, Zearth, Numborg, Crothrot, Minotaur, Christopher R. Ferris/ Minotaur Diedrich Bader - Aratron, Shadow Rider, Prof. Birch Corey Burton - Cynatron, King My'Andar, King Typhoon, Roomy Toomy, Cyber-hook, Mysterydom, Junk-Man, Black Ton Clancy Brown - Von Phrockon, Emperor Clarwal, Stalker, Dr. Elias Green/ Megatron, Ben Grimm/ Golem, Galactic Man James Remar - Cyberdon, Zephyr, Unitron, Captain Reeds Travis J. Gould - Man-Dragon, The Volter, Dr. Beast, Julian Julin, Zalthmar, Dr. Rampage, Agent Bathan Recurring John DiMaggio - Plimdax, Captain Snake-Eye, Jersey Devil, General Rouge, Fossil Master, Skurge the Executioner, Fan Shard Tom Kenny - Steamglove, Skinner, Iron-Enforcer, Halloween Master, Squirtle, Captain Kex Dee Bradley Baker - Transacter, Celion, Slimu, Cerberus, El Chupacabra, The Pirate, The Gill, The Thunderbird, Spider Master, Cubetron, Zarang, Moronor, Mogulites, Anomon (Green head), Quake Cindy Robinson - Casino, Mako Shark, Dola Darcy Ron Perlman - Bronar, Rocket Boost, Alamis the Multiple Eyed Dragon, Sauron, Captain Opticles Tom Kane - Anomon (Main head), Emperor Clinx, King Red, Pokesquad Supercomputer Jeff Bridges - Alan Ketchum/ Raider Prime Jeremy Irons - Slade Wilson/ Scar Prime Kari Wahlgren - Odette Swan/ The Swan, Aurora 5, Princess Neon, Crimson Cat (teen), Agent Yuki David Kaye - The Sorceror, Triceron, Draco Prime, Shadow King, Shoncer, Alan Ketchum (teen), Galactus, Agent Cameron Bow Troy Baker - Aquarias, Cyclops, Druk, Orc-Fish, Smaug, Mongol, Lord Kath, Balrog Moira Kelly - Deborah Kex/ Crimson Cat Christopher Daniel Barnes - Prince Sorron/ Adrian Cline/ Kyreum, Boron Antomity Osmium Jonathan Freeman - Kang the Conqueror Pat Carroll - Granny Goodness Robin Atkin Downes - Skelesapien, Dr. Mortimer Matrix, Dr. Patrick Zoaid, Percepticon Commander Khary Payton - Anti-Matter-Boy, Wildwolf, Magma, Dr. Mineshaft, Elamis, Inspecter Edgar Deslin, Captain Inferno Rick D. Wasserman - Thurg, Archer, Garzilla, Light Prime, Psychonaut, Mogulites Tricia Helfer - General Spider, Vanity Mark Hamill - Lord Quartzon, Hexes, General Genivar, Zerdash, Chief Dark-Wolf Dennis Quaid - Bruce Wayne/ Batman Travis Willingham - Ramhorn Growl, General Shade, Icon, Prong Prime, Sooron Keith Szrabajka - Trogdor, Zilla Wrestler, Prince Lorrza David Sobolov - Pain Enforcer, Omega-Fire, Destroyer Cree Summer - Latias, Draca, Serrifas James Sie - Orochi, I.C.E., Prof. Kai John DeLancie - The Great Mage Rino Romano - Monty Potters/ Wolverine Lex Lang - Tola Narnia, Lord Skull, Alter Charlie Schlatter - Fireheart Category:Pokemon Category:Pokesquad Multiverse Category:Superheroes Category:Science fiction Category:Marvel Animated Universe (2013 edition) Category:DC Animated Universe (Tragould) Category:Animation